Sueños
by luz negra
Summary: Yo siempre soñé q alguien me salvaría, soñaba q mi padre vendría a salvarme y había veces en las q soñaba q una buena familia me adoptaría y me trataría como su igual en un lugar lleno de amor .


Yo siempre soñé q alguien me salvaría, soñaba q mi padre vendría a salvarme y había veces en las q soñaba q una buena familia me adoptaría y me trataría como su igual en un lugar lleno de amor .

Pero eso nunca paso en cambio crecí en un lugar lúgubre y frío en donde mis únicas esperanzas de salir de hay eran en mis sueños , nací un 31 de diciembre de 1926 en el Orfanato de Wool en Londres

Desde q tengo uso de razón me di cuenta q no era un niño normal, q era diferente , y las personas q me rodeaban opinaban igual, era diferente y por eso me trataban como una plaga, una q debían eliminar.

Nunca me importo lo q esas personas sin importancia opinarán, yo era diferente podía hacer cosas q ellos nunca podrían hacer y por eso me temían, me lastimaban.

Y yo lo único q queria era irme y nunca regresar, lo soñaba cada noche, en mi cama solo lejos de todos (me temían tanto q no querían siquiera dormir cerca de mi). Hasta q un día mi sueño se hizo realidad, la señora cole trajo a un señor el "profesor dumbledore", q solo me confirmo lo q ya sabia, me dijo q iría a un colegio de magos donde me enseñarían a controlarme, donde me enseñarian a no hacerle daño a nadie.

Después de eso el profesor me acompaño a el lugar donde comprariamos los útiles para el colegio el "callejón diagon", el profesor me hablo de hogwarts el colegio de magia y hechicería, de los 4 fundadores y de cosas q realmente no me importaban.

El 1 de septiembre fui al anden 7/3 cuartos, donde aborde el expreso de hogwarts, me fui solo pero no me intereso. Al llegar fui seleccionado a la casa de salazar slytherin, como sucedió en el orfanato mis compañeros me temían y yo me hice respetar, poco a poco me fui enterando de los secretos de mi familia de los secretos de la magia de los secretos q ocultaban las paredes de hogwarts.

Al enterarme q mi madre fue una bruja y q mi padre muggle la dejo cuando ella dejo de administrarle la amortentia solo me hizo soñar con q los magos como ella no deberían morir q yo no debería morir asi que

busque la manera de no morir y la encontré en los horrocrux solo debia matar a alguien y lo logre con el basilisco q mato accidentalmente a la sangre sucia de myrtle la "llorona", adjudique su muerte a rubeus hagrid .(el ministerio lo expulso del colegio y le prohibió hacer uso de magia)

Al salir del colegio mis sueños no solo se trataban de ser inmortal , no ahora eran de poder, para q vivir para siempre si tenia q servir a gente incompetente, así q simplemente use el odio de las familias sangre pura, dándoles la ideas de poder q familias como los malfoy y los nota deseaban, creándoles un mundo en donde los sangre sucias, los muggle y los mestizos fueran solo un recuerdo del pasado.

Pero el viejo de albus siempre con sus locas ideas de segundas oportunidades y q el bien siempre superara el mal creo la orden del fénix un grupo q intentaba erradicarme, no eran una amenaza pero los mortifagos empezaron a inquietarse, así q los fui cazando uno a uno dejando q mis lacayos se divirtieron con ellos.

Cuando se creo la profecía , decidí ir a ver a la sangre sucia de la q mi fiel severus se había enamorado y deje q bella y los otros se distrajeran con lonbotton, terminar con la vida de los potter fue fácil pero, el niño tenia una barrera, magia antigua lo cubria y podría decirse basicamente q "morí"

El mundo creyó eso pero no fue así básicamente mi alma cayo en una especie de limbo en donde tenia acceso al mundo exterior gracias al niño potter una parte de mi se quedo con el otorgándole parte de mis poderes.

11 Años después use una pequeña parte de mi poder para entrar en el cuerpo de uno de mis mortifagos intentando encontrar la piedra filosofal pero por potter no pude hacerlo. Y volvi a caer en la oscuridad donde lo único q podía hacer era soñar, soñar en lo q pudo haber sido y en lo q aria después.

Cuando colagusano me dio un nuevo cuerpo la guerra se iba a desatar tenia q ordenar mis filas y restaurar mi poder, me fui moviendo sutilmente al comienzo me apodere del ministerio y tenia un trato con los hombres lobos, gigantes y vampiros para luchar a mi lado.

Mis horrocrux fueron destruidos, cada parte de mi alma se iba con ellos y mi oportunidad de ser inmortal se reducia cada ves mas.

La guerra final llego, la orden del fénix y el ED contra mis mortifagos, los superabamos en números pero eso no me importaba solo quería acabar con potter y enseñarles a todos q Lord Voldemort nunca desaparecería, q yo era mejor, q no tenian q subestimar me, q no era ese niño solo en el orfanato de nuevo.

Al final fui vencido y antes de desaparecer para siempre, antes de ser una simple sombra en la mente de una generación y ser olvidado por las generaciones futuras, soñé...volví a soñar como antes, soñé en q mi padre venia a salvarme, en q me convertí en profesor en hogwarts, soñé en como habría acabado todo si hubiera tenido una familia, una q me tratara como un igual


End file.
